1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an FET amplifier including a current bleeder and a positive feedback path for increasing the overall gain of the circuit.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various different efforts have been made to improve the gain of FET like amplifiers. A representative summary of some of those efforts are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,961,279; 4,284,959; 4,336,503; 4,482,868 and 4,538,115. See also, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-19, No. 6, December 1984 entitled DESIGN TECHNIQUES FOR CASCODED CMOS OP AMPS WITH IMPROVED PSRR AND COMMON-MODE INPUT RANGE.
A relevant article entitled "A Low Noise GaAS Monolithic Broad-Band Amplifier Using a Drain Current Saving Technique" is found in Vol. MTI-33, No. 6, June, 1985 edition of IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques at pages 543-545. The general topology of the circuit described therein has some similarity to the present invention even though the purpose and ultimate function of the circuit appear to be quite different.
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 show relevant configurations for current bleeders. FIG. 3 essentially illustrates the optimum circuit for obtaining maximum gain through modern techniques. The present invention represents a substantial improvement in gain over such FET amplifiers.